Jim Ward (voice actor)
| birthplace = New York City, New York, U.S. | birthname = James Kevin Ward | yearsactive = 1985–present | occupation = Voice actor Radio personality }} James Kevin "Jim" Ward (born May 19, 1959; New York City, New York) is a voice actor who has contributed to a large number of video games and movies. He co-hosts The Stephanie Miller Show, a nationally-syndicated liberal radio talk show which features a number of his impersonations of political figures and other celebrities and newsmakers. On the show, it was revealed that Jim went to the University of California, Los Angeles, where his father, Don Ward, was a professor of German and folklore. Filmography Anime roles * Yojimbo of the Wind - Master of Tonbo, Tanida * Gokudo * Fruits Basket - Postman (in the beginning of episode 2) * Porco Rosso * Spirited Away Animated roles * Avatar: The Last Airbender - Headmaster (guest, episode 3.2) * Ben 10 - Diamondhead/XLR8/Wildvine * Biker Mice From Mars - Stoker Van Rotten (replacing Peter Strauss) * Crash Nebula - Pa Speevak/Dif * Danny Phantom - Bertrand * Emperor's New School, The - Various * Fairly OddParents, The - Chet Ubetcha, Additional voices * Hard Drinkin' Lincoln - Abraham Lincoln * Last Chance - Marine * Mighty Mouse: The New Adventures - Additional voices * Quick Change - Police Artist * Reader Rabbit - Sam the Lion * Secret Files of the Spy Dogs, The - Angus, Dog Chow and one of the Space Slugs * Super Hero Squad Show - Professor Xavier * Tapeheads - Dutch Reagan * Wolverine and the X-Men - Professor X, Sentinels, Warren Worthington II, Abraham Cornelius, Rover * Xyber 9: New Dawn - * Generator Rex - Scalefang Movie roles * Area 88 - Mickey Simon * Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix - Diamondhead, Ripjaws Alien, Fourarms Alien, Radio Announcer, Additional Voices * Casper: A Spirited Beginning - Stretch * Casper Meets Wendy - Stretch * Fairly OddParents in Abra Catastrophe!, The - Chet Ubetcha * Happily N'Ever After - Additional voices * Home on the Range - Additional voices * Jetsons: The Movie - Additional voices * Jimmy Timmy Power Hour, The - Tour Guide * Hercules - Ice Titan * Kangaroo Jack: G'Day U.S.A.! - Outback Ollie * Macahans, The - Mountain Man * Porco Rosso - Additional Voices * Spider-Man (2002) .... Project Coordinator * Spirited Away - Additional Voices * The Fairly OddParents in School's Out! The Musical - Chet Ubetcha, Flunky * Treasure Planet - Additional Voices * Ultimate Avengers - Herr Kleiser * ''Ultimate Avengers 2 - Herr Kleiser *''WALL-E'' - Additional voices Video game roles * Arcanum: Of Steamworks and Magick Obscura - Arronax, Gar, Joachim, Nasrudin * Ben 10: Protector of Earth - XLR8, Wildvine * Bionicle: The Game - Pohatu Nuva * Call of Duty - German PA Officer, Additional Voices * Call of Duty: United Offensive - Cpl. Kukilov, German Voices * Command & Conquer: Generals - * Command & Conquer: Generals Zero Hour - * Crusaders of Might and Magic - * Defense Grid: The Awakening - AI Assistant/Narrator * Destroy All Humans! - Bert Whither, Mayor, Power Suit Soldier, Worker 2 * Destroy All Humans! 2 - Premier Milenkov, Arkvoodle of the Sacred Crotch, Additional Voices * Destroy All Humans! Big Willy Unleashed - Mr. Pork, Toxoplasma Gondii, Jimbo the Furontech Correspondent * Destroy All Humans! Path of the Furon - Arkvoodle * Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII - Incidental Characters * Doom III - Additional Voices * Eat Lead: The Return of Matt Hazard - Sting Sniperscope * Escape from Monkey Island - Drunk, Tony the Catapult Operator * EverQuest II - Various Voices * Evil Dead: Regeneration - Dr. Vladimir Reinhard, Prof. Raymond Knowby * Fairly Odd Parents, The: Shadow Showdown - Chet Ubetcha * F.E.A.R. - Commissioner Betters * Final Fantasy XIII - Additional Voices * Grim Fandango - Hector LeMans, Gunnar, Doug * Hobbit, The - Gandalf * Killer7 - Toru Fukushima * Kingdom of Paradise - Genra * Lost Planet 2 - Various * Mercenaries 2: World in Flames - Ramon Solano * King's Quest VIII: Mask of Eternity - Armor Seller Gnome, Hillman, Unseen Voice * Lord of the Rings, The: The Two Towers - Additional Voices * MadWorld - Agent XIII * Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater - Director Granin * Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots - Chad-bot, Biggest Genius Host, Evil Toy Co. Employee * Ninja Blade - Tojiro Kurokawa * Nuclear Strike - Additional Voices * Painkiller - Asmodeus * Ratchet & Clank - Captain Qwark, Deserter, Gadgetron CEO * Ratchet & Clank: Going Commando - Abercrombie Fizzwidget, Capt. Qwark, UltraTech Announcer, Corp Announcer, Qwarkbot Galactic Greetings Announcer * Ratchet & Clank: Up Your Arsenal - Captain Qwark, Tyrranoid Host, Scorpio, Skrunch * Ratchet: Deadlocked - Shellshock, Groom, Qwark * Ratchet & Clank: Size Matters - Otto Destruct, Captain Qwark * Secret Agent Clank - Captain Qwark * Ratchet & Clank Future: Tools of Destruction - Captain Qwark * Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack In Time - Captain Qwark * Ratchet & Clank: All 4 One - Captain Qwark * Resident Evil 4 - Jack Krauser * Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles - Jack Krauser * Resonance of Fate - Rowen * SOCOM II: U.S. Navy SEALs - Russian Spetznaz Operative Polaris * SpongeBob SquarePants: Creature from the Krusty Krab - Additional Voices * Star Trek: Armada II - Additional Voices * Star Wars: Bounty Hunter - Alien Thug #2, Dug, Meeko Ghintee * Star Wars: Episode I Racer - Mars Guo, Fud Sang * Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter - Additional Voices * Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic - Additional Voices * Star Wars: Racer Revenge - Mars Guo, Scorch Zanales * Star Wars: Starfighter - Pirate Ground Control, Wingman * The Saboteur - Vittore * Tomb Raider: Anniversary - Pierre DuPont * Vampire: The Masquerade - Bloodlines - Strauss, Isaac, Bach * White Knight Chronicles - Sarvain * X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse - Colossus, James Hudson Other * Stay Away From the Truck! - Franklin the Eagle * Super Mario Bros. Super Show - Patty's dad, Count Dracula * "Different Strokes" - voice of "Kit," the car on Knight Rider (1984) References * Young, Steve. "The Lord of Loud Laughs: Meet Jim Ward", American Politics Journal, April 30, 2006. External links * Apocryphal but true * * The Stephanie Miller Show Comedy of the Stephanie Miller Show * Jim Ward Fan Club Category:1959 births Category:American radio personalities Category:American voice actors Category:Living people pt:Jim Ward fi:Jim Ward